As MaRoTaS Malfeito Refeito!
by Zakuro Alice
Summary: Prólogo online! Hogwarts vista o ponto de vista de uma simples garota... Não muito normal... A nova geração dos Marotos!


**As MaRoTaS**

_- Malfeito Refeito! - _

* * *

**Nota da Autora: **Oi pessoal! Depois de bastante tempo sem nada feito, aqui volto eo, com uma nova fic! Esta aqui é de Harry Potter (obviamente), resolvi fazer baseada na minha personagem que eu criei para os livros da J.K!

Espero que gostem, na teoria a fic terá 7 capítulos, com um prólogo e um epílogo. Cada capítulo será baseado em cada livro já lançado, o prólogo é o zero, como se fosse uma lembrança. O epílogo será o final da lembrança, fechando a fic. Mas, só poderei escrever até o capítulo 6, já que estamos acompanhando o livro, e infelizmente a fic só terminará quando eu ler o livro 7, ou seja, no ano que vem. Por enquanto, aguardem e leiam os capítulos lançados!

Aproveito aqui para agradeçer as reviews da minha outra fic, sobre Naruto, a Chop Suey. Muito obrigada pelo apoio e o carinho, fiquei feliz em saber que gostaram, e se não fosse pelas reviews provavelmente meu ânimo para escrever declinaria drasticamente... Hehehehe...

Bom, chega de falação. Espero que gostem deste Prólogo, apesar de ser um pouco confuso...

Beijos, e obrigada por lerem As MaRoTaS!

**_ Hanaby Chi_**

* * *

PRÓLOGO

Uma garota largou sua pena sobre a escrivaninha. Finalmente tinha terminado o trabalho de 50 centímetros sobre os requisitos de como transformar um sapo numa chaleira para a aula de Transfiguração. Fazia uma tarde ensolarada, os raios de sol entravam pelas janelas da aconchegante Sala Comunal da Grifinória. A garota, de uns 16 anos, apoiava a cabeça em sua mão direita, olhando para o céu azul lá fora. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos que caíam soltos pelas suas costas, olhos verde-esmeralda que brilhavam intensamente e lábios rosados. Bonita, inteligente, boa nos esportes, extrovertida, querida por todos, dedicada. Mirandda era tudo isso e um pouco mais. Mas, faltava algo. Algo que ela sabia que fazia uma imensa falta. Algo que, mais tarde, descobriria que nunca teve e nunca poderia ter. Mas...

- Hey, Ponta! Ponta! – Chamava uma garota de cabelos dourados e curtos que iam até os ombros e olhos azuis.

- Hum? Ah, que foi, Almofadinhas? – Perguntou Mirandda, olhando para a amiga.

- Como assim, "que foi!"? Você se esqueceu do treino de hoje? Tá todo mundo esperando pra começar! – A loira ralhou, impaciente.

- ... Aiiii! É mesmo! O treino! Como eu pude me esquecer? Caramba, eu já to indo, Almofadinhas! – Mirandda exclamou, batendo a palma de sua mão na testa, e subindo apressadamente as escadas para o dormitório das meninas. Ela chutou seu malão, abrindo-o, e atirando uma montanha de livros e roupas para os lados, agarrou sua Firebolt e saiu desembestada do quarto. Afobada, tropeçou na barra de suas vestes enquanto descia as escadas e saiu rolando, parando sentada e muito zonza na frente de Almofadinhas.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos! – A loira agarrou o pulso da amiga e saíram pelo buraco do retrato da Mulher Gorda. Entraram atrás de uma armadura enferrujada e saíram no 1º andar, de trás de uma velha tapeçaria. Atravessaram as grandes portas de carvalho do castelo, e correram velozmente pelo gramado em direção ao campo de quadribol. Quando chegaram perto dos vestiários, elas se separaram, Mirandda foi trocar de roupa e Almofadinhas foi andando até as arquibancadas para assistir o treino. Logo, Mirandda já entrava no campo, vestindo seu uniforme e carregando sua vassoura e seu bastão.

- Já não era sem tempo, dona Ponta! – Reclamava uma garota de pele negra, longas tranças escuras e olhos castanhos.

- Desculpe, Fogosa, desculpe, pessoal, perdi a noção da hora! – Disse Mirandda.

- Da próxima vez você vai perder é a cabeça! – Respondeu Fogosa. – Bom, vamos lá, quando eu apitar quero que Harry solte o pomo, Fred solte o balaço – cuidado com isso! – e montem nas vassouras. Rony, pelo amor de Merlim, tenta não cair da vassoura e corre pras balizas, sim? Ok, preparados?

PRIIIIIIIII!

* * *

E então, gostaram? Espero que sim. Deixem uma review comentando se gostaram ou não! Critiquem, assim o capítulo um sairá melhor! Muito obrigada pela atenção!

Até o capítulo um!

**_Hanaby Chi_**


End file.
